deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dpw6
Hi, welcome to Dead Space wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grafitti page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:12, 7 May 2009 If you find unnecessary videos lying around, just remove them. Thank you for contributing!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Problems assessment Hello, thank you for joining Dead Space wiki! I am glad to see you editing and adding to the extensive library of Dead Space and see you have reported numerous problems with certain articles. First off, there are areas where I agree with you and must disagree with. 1: Red Marker: I must submit that this problem seems rather bland and unessential. Because not much information is given on the Marker adding an "Origins" section would be lacking in detailed excerpt. As a result, the article only tends to detail the Marker's history in both dead space comics and videogame with little mention of its creation and there after. I do agree, however, that this area is rather disorganized and will attempt to organize the article in a more appropriate fashion befitting the reader. Your own direction and emending of the article would be much appreciated. 2: I agree that this article is unnecessary ,but I will not delete it. Instead I will have it listed under a different category with a new name so it is not mistaken. 3: There is significant mention of how necromorph infection occurs in Dead Space in text and audio logs but do find that some of the text in the article may be concocted and will look up references to verify whether the article is in accordance with the facts or simply specious. Till then the article will be under watch. I hope to hear from you and appreciate your efforts in ameliorating Dead Space Wiki.MasterM 16:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Dpw6- Thanks! I will just metion anything I think should need some touch-up. I'll be sure to look up some info for validation to make your lives easier. If you don't like anything that I changed, edit it by all means. Admin status So you want to become an administrator> That's great! Being an admin grants you certain rights but you'll find it's barely any different from a regular account. As an admin you can delete, protect, create pages block users and have the ability to "rollback" any changes to a page. :You'll have to apply to become an admin and I believe a message stating your desire should suffice. If not, it should at least determine how you'll be able to receive admin status. You've proven yourself a committed and determined member of Dead Space wiki and should have no trouble receiving the promotion. Good Luck!--MasterM 21:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: Dpw6: You're on the right track. However, I'm not sure if the Dead Space wiki requires more sysops at this time. Subtank, MasterM, Cheesy Snake (although I believe he is inactive currently), and I seem to suffice right now. If I see that any current moderators haven't posted in some time, or if the need arises, I'll have you in mind. I'll consult MasterM on his opinion. Nightmare Hobo 22:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be sure to help the wiki as much as I can. -dpw6